


巴基收

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane





	巴基收

中午阳光耀眼，史蒂夫把花放在墓碑前：“今天太阳真好。”

他注视着墓碑上刻的名字，在墓园的寂静里听到几声鸟鸣：“我执行任务时采的，有些不精神了，你不要嫌弃。还有，不要让弗瑞知道我开小差，不然他一定责备我不认真。”

阳光打在墓前的花束上留下一片阴影。那是一束很普通的野花，但显然被精心修饰过：杂乱的叶子，飞散的枝条都被摆弄整齐，层层叠叠的蓝色花瓣似少女散开的裙摆，簇拥着中间一点蕊黄。纤长的花茎伶仃支起，被纯白的丝带束住，在花杆三分之一处打了一个漂亮规整的蝴蝶结。

“第一次见这种花还是13岁时，我们去野餐，你在河边采了一大把，非要送给我……”史蒂夫停了一下，“现在纽约都没有这种花了，我准备留些种子，来年自己种。”

他温柔的把手指搭在墓碑顶端，像捧着爱人圆鼓鼓的脸颊：“我挺好的，只是偶尔会想你，想以前。”

没人接话，周围一片寂静，只有窸窣的风声卷着树叶吹过。

史蒂夫也没再说话，就这样把手搭在那儿，站了很久。直到被他搭着的那一小块儿冰凉墓碑被捂热，直到他永远笔挺的腰板微不可见的塌下去，直到暮色四合，轻渺的雾气夹着夜色涌过来，他才又开口，声音带着长时间不说话的低哑：“我回去了，明天有任务，大概要一周才能回来，到时候再来看你。”

史蒂夫的手指眷恋的拂过墓碑上爱人的名字，“再见，巴基。”

\----------END--------------


End file.
